Since the advent of projectiles utilizing proximity fusing systems, telemetry, missile guidance, and other types of electronic communications, a problem in the design of such systems has been to provide an antenna which is small, compact, and will not take up too much space within the projectile. This is especially important where the projectile has a fixed size and where space and weight limitations are critical problems in the design of self-contained fusing and telemetry systems. Another problem has been to construct antennas in small diameter bodies which can handle signals at the lower microwave frequencies (600 to 1000 MHz). It is also important that the electrical characteristics of these antennas meet design specifications. This normally means that the antenna must have certain specified radiation pattern characteristics, impedance matching and sufficient bandwidth and gain to fulfill the telemetry function.
Prior systems have utilized small antennas which are usually mounted within the nose cone structure of the projectile. These antennas used in prior systems normally utilized radiation elements, such as loops, stubs and ring networks that were enclosed by the dielectric nose cone or body of the projectile. Such systems have proven inadequate in that they exhibit a tendency to interfere electrically with radiation field and the electronic components which are also located within the nose cone of the projectile. Furthermore, such systems have proven to be less efficient and more difficult to design and construct, and also far more costly to produce than is desirable.
It is, therefore, a primary object of this invention to provide a projectile with an antenna system that utilizes a minimum of space within the projectile.
It is another object of this invention to provide a small, compact antenna system which is efficient in its electrical characteristics and yet is extremely light weight.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an antenna system for a projectile which can be incorporated as part of the nose cone structure of the projectile.
Yet another object is to provide an antenna system which can be easily constructed and is inexpensive to manufacture.
Yet another object is to provide an antenna that is able to withstand high aerodynamic temperatures without mechanical distortion and with good operating efficiency.
An additional object of the invention is to provide an antenna system which can be incorporated into the nose cone of a projectile while at the same time providing complete electrical isolation between the antenna and the associated electronics which are also located within the nose cone.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent with reference to the following specification, drawings and appended claims.